Sueño Eterno
by StIp4Evahre
Summary: - Mi hermano siempre tuvo la creencia de que si mueres durmiendo te quedas en el ultimo sueño que tuviste, y estoy totalmente segura que el no tuvo exactamente una pesadilla. / Dedicado a mi hermosa James :corazon:


**Kevin Pov.**

¿Alguna vez se sintieron solos? ¿Olvidados? ¿Sintiendo que son solo un peón mas en tu propio tablero de ajedrez? Quizás sí, o quizás solamente este solo hundido en este constante sentimiento.

Hoy es un día tranquilo según parece, en el pequeño pueblo de South Park todo está en su lugar y si se desacomoda algo es fácil de notar, un pueblo simple y sin prejuicios. Sus ciudadanos son completamente opuestos.

Los ciudadanos adultos siempre viven en su propio mundo de adiciones y problemas interiores, pero ellos usualmente lo ocultan con algo, alcohol, drogas, comida e incluso videojuegos. Ellos al menos saben ocultar los sentimientos

En mi caso es muy difícil hacerlo, soy alguien que se esmera en sonreír ante cualquier cosa, siempre intente arreglar todo así, estando para apoyar a cualquiera que lo necesite sin decir un ¨No¨. Pero nadie se preocupa realmente por mí, debajo de cada palabra que sueltan se que se esconde la hipocresía, años pasados me hicieron tener esa visión de los demás. Después de todo, un ser humano es tan inferior y dependiente que debe sostenerse con alguna creencia, Dios es un gran ejemplo de eso.

Entre al instituto y nadie duda en reírse de mí por mi peinado, es algo raro y lo entiendo, pero a mí me gusta. Escucho mi nombre entre los murmullos de los alumnos, ¿Acaso no pueden hablar más bajo de mis calcomanías de Star Trek o Star Wars? Me incomoda mucho las miradas, a mi hermana no le importan, ella siempre fue muy distinta a mi aunque somos gemelos, ella nació con suerte supongo.

Las primeras horas de clases pasaron rápidamente, ya en la hora del almuerzo ocupe mi lugar de siempre, la mesa del fondo donde usualmente se sentaba el británico que había fallecido en primaria, me sorprende mucho aun la idea de seguir en este edificio gracias a que agregaron la escuela secundaria junto a la primaria. Ocupe mi lugar mirando con atención cada uno de los alumnos que aun seguían en el pueblo identificando fácilmente cada uno de sus sentimientos, nosotros al crecer juntos notamos cada detalle de cada uno… Aunque estemos distanciados, nos conocemos demasiado bien.

 _¨Ellos expresan Felicidad¨ El amarillo y el azul suelen hacer un excelente color Verde, este siempre da serenidad y armonía, todo lo que ellos lograban cuando estaban a solas_

 _¨Ellos… Confusión¨ Azul y Rojo… Morado, el color de el lujo y la ambición, pero a su vez expresa magia y nostalgia. Nostalgia que ellos de seguro sienten a los viejos tratos sin pudor._

\- Celeste… - mire mi ropa buscando un color que me complemente, pero solo soy un color secundario ante todos ellos, solo una mezcla de lo que pueden lograr. Sentí una mirada sobre mí, pero simplemente la ignore y dirigí mi mirada hacia donde provenían unos murmullos de cariño y dulzura

 _¨Ellos… Cariño¨ Dicen que es estúpido mezclar los colores primarios con los secundarios solo sirve para lograr más tonalidades de un mismo, pero el Rojo y el Verde logran un color ¨Café¨, el cual representa la sencillez, la amabilidad y sobre todo la confianza._

 **¨- ¿Puedo mencionarte que amo los ojos de un artista? -.¨**

Gire y lo primero que pude ver fue el puro rojo carmesí, al alzar la mirada note el cabello castaño claro y un par de ojos levemente entrecerrados que me miraban, el chico se sentó a mi lado mirando su bandeja, la cual estaba particularmente vacía.

\- ¿Te robaron el dinero del almuerzo o algo así? – El solo asintió sin despegar la mirada de la tabla metálica, tome uno de mis sándwich y lo deje en esta, quizás tendría hambre y se acerco a mi por eso mismo – Me llamo Kevin, Stoley Kevin

\- Donovan Clyde, un gusto – el chico me dedico una sonrisa leve y empezó a comer el alimento que le había compartido con total paciencia, quizás sea el momento, pero ese choco era muy particular, su piel era pálida, su pelo estaba despeinado dejándolo ver como todo un ¨rebelde¨, tenía una campera roja y pantalones de mezclilla azules que combinaban perfectamente con sus zapatillas negras. No lo había visto nunca en este pueblo.

\- ¿eres nuevo? – moví mi cabeza a un lado inconscientemente, ese castaño me estaba llamando demasiado la atención por barias razones, las principales eran el porqué se había acercado a alguien como yo y la segunda era el porqué de su palidez. Parecía uno de los zombis del comic Fubar

\- Uhm… se podría decir que si… - el paso una mano por su pelo al terminar y me miro fijamente, los ojos de este chico me habían logrado dejar mudo, eran de un marrón claro que carecía de brillo, aunque no podría dudar que si lo llegaban a tener lograrían hacerme caer a sus pies – ¿Por qué tan solo?

\- Ellos no quieren que me acerque… - Solté un suspiro al sentir su mano apoyarse suavemente en mi hombro, como si quisiera consolarme de alguna manera. Gire a verlo y en un segundo el ya estaba parado, aun mantenía su mano sobre mí, me dio unas pequeñas palmaditas sonriendo levemente - ¿Qué pasa?

\- Debo irme… ¿Mañana a la misma hora? – No me pude evitar reír por su comentario, básicamente el horario de almuerzo nunca se modifica

\- Por supuesto, Donovan – Le sonreí de manera amortiguada, podría creer que por fin alguien estaba dispuesto a ser mi amigo, pero no pude evitar pensar en todas las decepciones que pase a manos de mis supuestos amigos en primaria, para cuando entre en secundaria había adaptado la personalidad de ser alguien solitario sin necesidad de integrarse a un grupo en especifico.

 _Nunca hubiera sospechado que el nombre Clyde Donovan me traería tantas sensaciones y sentimientos positivos hasta el pudo de pasar a mejores amigos en un mes. Y hasta quizás yo llegue a sentir algo más que simple amistad por el desconocido que siempre tenía una bandeja vacía frente a él en la hora del almuerzo._

Nos volvimos cercanos rápidamente, siempre estábamos solos en la mesa del fondo, aunque muchos me sigan molestando no me importa, el siempre me hace sonreír de muchas maneras, mayormente era diciendo cosas completamente fuera de lugar, por ejemplo;

 _¨-¿Sabías que yo salía con una niña que solo le gustaban los zapatos, Kev? Era una completa loca como tu compañera, Stevens¨_

 _¨- Yo creo que Tweak y Tucker estuvieron juntos en otra vida y no justamente por las asiáticas¨_

 _¨- Kev, deja de estar deprimido y escucha algo de la música de Cytus, ¿Sabías que algunas de sus canciones me recuerdan a cierta personita amante de los comics? Y me refiero a que eres bueno en los videojuegos con dificultad¨_

Pero… Un día simplemente desapareció, se había marchado sin despedirse ni decirme a donde había ido. Nadie sabía quién era, pregunte a la mayoría de las personas del pueblo y nadie me confirmo que existía una familia Donovan e incluso me trataron de loco al oír que era el mejor amigo de Clyde.

Que estupidez, el pueblo aparentemente estaba en mi contra.

Ese día fue muy difícil conciliar el sueño, pero al hacerlo me lleve una gran sorpresa, en mis sueños estaba ne la cafetería del instituto, pero no había nadie en ella, aunque se oían murmullos

 _ **¨-Te estuve esperando, Kev¨**_

Mire hacia mis lados y me taparon los ojos, recordaba ese perfume como si fuera la trama principal de cualquier comic que me pongas en frente, era mi mejor ¨amigo¨ Clyde Donovan, en mis sueños.

\- Oh dios, ¿estoy enloqueciendo? – el me miraba con esa sonrisa amplia y única que mostraba solamente a mi

\- Aun no, solo decidí hablarte por tus sueños, Kev… Espero no te moleste, si es así mira – el señalo una puerta con detalles celestes y rojos – Puedes cambiar de sueño o ir a la realidad con esa puerta

¨Ir a la realidad¨ ¿Muy confuso, verdad? No me importaba, siempre que estuviera con el todo estaba bien.

Todos los días me acostaba a dormir temprano para verlo, a veces cambiaba de escenario hacia algún lugar que siempre quise ir, por ejemplo, la cuarta noche en la que ¨entre¨ en su mundo me llevo a la Enterprise, dimos un recorrido que me llevo las ahora 10 horas de sueño que tomaba.

Cada día estaba más animado con cada sueño, mis notas subieron notablemente ya que Clyde me decía que debía cuidar mis calificaciones y no dejarme llevar por cada cosa que los demás dijeran o hicieran contra mí, así que simplemente me dedique a responder un ¨Esta bien¨ a cualquier incitación a las peleas o rumores que corrían sobre mi o mi familia.

A Ester no le importaba, como siempre, además nadie se quería meter con ella, era bien sabido que había humillado públicamente a Bebe y Wendy por simplemente decir a sus espaldas que usaba mi ropa, oh pobres chicas, mi hermana es una experta en la tecnología y básicamente en una semana ya estaban publicados en el diario estudiantil todos los historiales de chats ¨románticos, hipócritas e incitadores¨ de cada una, con detalles de las redes sociales, fotos y nombres completos. Obviamente a mi hermana no le daba miedo las amenazas por parte de las chicas, simplemente negaba y sacaba su celular para escribir en twitter mensajes como ¨Eso fue fácil, ¿quieren que lo haga aun mas viral?¨. Eso mato a todas las niñas del instituto que quisieran meterse con ella. Tambien ella fue la primera que noto y me obligo a contarle sobre mis sueños cuando me había abordado en mi habitación, ya que me había oído hablar, no me dijo nada y solo me beso la mejilla antes de ir a su cuarto para dejarme dormir tranquilamente... Mi hermana era bastante comprensible cuando quería.

Nunca pude predecir lo que harían los compañeros de mi clase al verme dormido en la esquina del patio, lugar al que siempre me dirigía a dormir para tener una hermosa y alentadora charla con Clyde. Justamente en ese sueño estábamos comiendo tacos, su platillo favorito, entonces… solo sucedió…

Caí al piso por un dolor insoportable en mis piernas, luego el dolor se fue intensificando en cada parte de mi cuerpo hasta el punto de querer despertarme para ver qué era lo que me causaba tal sensación abrumadora, Clyde se acerco y me tomo en brazos mirando todo mi cuerpo con preocupación. Creo que sentí hasta mis huesos romperse

\- ¡Kevin, la puerta! – mire al dicho objeto al oír la voz de Clyde, la puerta estaba quebrada, llena de grietas y se veía que estaba a punto de romperse. Dos segundos más tarde la puerta callo desmoronada dejándome a mí de ese lado, el dolor había desaparecido, me levante y mire los restos del escombro atentamente, intentando buscar una respuesta… Y Clyde la sabia – Ellos… Ellos… - Me dejo sentado en el suelo y llevo las manos a su cabeza, tiro de su pelo bajando la mirada, sus ojos se encontraban cerrados con fuerza, hasta que es escucho un gran estruendo.

Me levante y lo primero que pude ver fue la mesa del comer empezar a caerse, hasta llegar a transformarse en lo que eran aparentemente cenizas, luego la siguieron las sillas y en un minuto toda la cafetería se caído a pedazos para solo dejar cenizas. Mire a Clyde buscando alguna explicación, estaba aterrado, casi inmóvil en el suelo ya que la silla donde él me había dejado termino desaparecido

\- Lo lamento Kev… ellos te… te golpearon mucho esta vez – empezó a negar rápidamente dándome la espalda - ¡Esto no debía pasar, no era mi intención condenarlo! ¡Tienes que redimirlo de alguna manera! ¡El no merece esto!

 _Te dejare tomarlo, acéptalo o se viene conmigo. Recuerda que el ¨suicido¨ es pe-ca-do._

Una voz suave y burlona se escucho en el fondo, Clyde aparentemente estaba hablando con esa persona… y ellos estaban hablando de mí. _\- ¡El NO se suicido y lo sabes!_

 _Ajam, pero el se tentó a tener y tomar todas las pastillas necesarias para dormir por horas y poder verte, la avaricia es un pecado por el que entras aquí. Pero ahora tú decides, lo tomas o lo dejas_

Clyde bajo la mirada al igual que sus hombros, giro a verme y su ropa empezó a alargarse hasta sus pies, cerro sus ojos levantando la cabeza y los abrió demostrando un rojo intenso en lugar de los ojos marrones que tanto amaba, retrocedí un paso mirándolo impresionado

\- Lo lamento tanto, Kev… - Trague saliva y me acerque nuevamente a él hasta tocar su rostro temblando ligeramente, no podía ocultar el miedo que estaba teniendo en ese momento, primero tuve que soportar ese increíble dolor, luego todo se desmorono y ahora ese cambio tan drástico en la apariencia de mi amigo… Era como un... ¿Demonio? -Pero… ahora estaremos juntos para siempre quieras o no. – me sonrió apoyando la mano en mi pecho, sentí un fuerte calor emanar de su mano y por la sofocante sensación cerré los ojos apretando los dientes

\- ¿E-Eh? – Una vez el calor termino abrí los ojos para encontrarme en una habitación que parecía ser la mía, en la tv se veía una chica que... - ¿Ester? - Ella estaba parada frente a todo el instituto, su ropa era negra y su pelo estaba amarrado en dos coletas. sostenía una hoja de papel y por el movimiento de sus labios pude entender que estaba leyendo.

 **(. . .)**

 _Querida, estúpida e innecesaria, escuela: Después de la muerte de mi hermano decidimos salir de este asqueroso pueblo, la verdad quizás ellos los extrañen, pero yo no lo haré, no extrañare a los pedazos de hipócritas, inútiles e imbéciles de ustedes junto a sus estúpidas familias. Solo quiero que sepan algo, no estén tan felices por la muerte de mi hermano. ¿Por qué? Es algo simple, siempre que se muere durmiendo se permanece en el sueño que estés teniendo. Y les aseguro que mi hermano no tuvo exactamente una pesadilla._

 _Querido Trent, Bill y Fosse, se irán al diablo y yo misma me encargare de empezar a adaptarlos. Me encanta que sean tan imbéciles para poner los nombres de sus novias de contraseñas, sí que son un caso... ¡Oh!,_ _Si van a pasar imágenes de si hombría usen algún programa, porque su tamaño da puta pena. Muchas gracias por escuchar._


End file.
